


Twins, and Drama

by 0Miraculous_Kitty1212



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Miraculous_Kitty1212/pseuds/0Miraculous_Kitty1212
Summary: Hi! As is this is my first Fan Fic, I'm trying to make it special. I'm probably going to update every Friday and it Saturday. Enjoy!!!This is a story of twins. A story of-- u know what? Let me shorten it. Uhhhhh... Twins. Reveal. Kissing. And school. ENJOY!Adrienne and Adrien's point of view!





	1. Miraculous Twins

"Phew!" I immediately said, jumping through the window, detransforming. "Adrienne, you in there?" A voice said. "Yeah!" I said combing my hair and fixing it into a braid. "Dinner is ready, get down in 5." "Ok!" I said. Then, I tip toed to my brother's room and quietly crept in. I saw Adrien staring at his computers. But, I saw a picture of Ladybug. Yeah, he's obsessed with her. Me? I like LordBeetle. He's AMAZING! I snuck up behind Adrien and said, "Cool, is that Ladybug?" He jumped and yelled, "ADRIENNE!" "Yes?" I said. "DONT DO THAT!" He yelled again. I smiled slyly and stuck my tongue out. "Haha!" I laughed. He scowled at me. "Don't do that, Dad says it creases your eyebrows." He still scowled. "Ok then, let's eat dinner!" I said dramatically. He turned and turned his computer off.

***********************  
"Yum, dinner was good!" I said to Plagg. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, where's my cheese? I'm starving!" He said dramatically. I rolled my eyes. "Here." I said handing him a piece of Camembert. I sighed. Thoughts lingering on to LordBeetle. "Adrienne!" A voice said. Er, Adrien's voice. "Yeah?" I said, snapping out of my trance. "I've been calling your name five times!" He said. "Remember that it's my turn!" "With what?" I asked. "The Ring!" He yelled, well, ALMOST yelled. I slipped the ring off my finger and into his hand. He slipped onto his finger. "Now go, we have school tomorrow! I need to sleep!" I said, pushing Adrien out of my room. "Fine!" He said. "See ya!" He added dashing into his room. I rolled my eyes and slipped into my bed. 

************************

My alarm went off, and I groaned, turning it off. I was so tired. "Adrienne! Wake up!" Nathan said outside of my room. "I'm up!" I said, yawning. I called my brother on my phone because I was lazy. "What?" He said, yawning when he answered. "Let's get ready, eat, and go to school." I said sarcastically, but tired. "Ok." He grumbled. "Just let me get ready..." another yawn.


	2. School for the Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Adrienne go to school, and there's a lot of drama. Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's gonna be a new character, but not a twin, sorry, it just popped into my head! Enjoy!

Well, having a twin is amazing, but we all have differences. My sister peeked through my door and yelled, "C'mon! Breakfast is ready! We don't wanna be late!" "Going! Let me finish changing!" I yelled back. "Ok! I'll be downstairs!" Somtimes, I wish Ladybug could rescue me. It gets lonely sometimes because my sister or I or both of us have separate tours, photo shoots, and in her case, concerts. I wish there was one day where we could be free, you know? Like, maybe one day we could go to a party. I finished changing and went downstairs. Breakfast smelled delicious, but not chef's cooking. "Surprise!" Adrienne said. "You seriously made this before I woke up, didn't you?" I said. She smiled brightly and kinda blushed. "Well, Marin gave me lessons and I thought I'd make you a cake for our 2nd year of being us." She said, carefully adding out the part about us being Paris's superheroes beacause Nathalie and Nathan stood there making sure we finished. "Ok, you two, let's get to the school." Nathan said, checking his watch. Gorilla drove us to school as usual and I was thinking about Ladybug. 'So cool!' I thought. 

*************************

"Adrikiiiins!" Came the squeal that started the day. Great. Chloe. I mean, we've been best friends since we were little. "Adri-honey!" Clayton said, girling up a bit. I bet Adrienne is all /No, just not now, can we just get to class?/ Heh. Anyway, we just arrived in class, Chloe and Clayton still fawning over us, and sat down. Then there was a knock on the door, bright flashes of light and my cousin, Camilla. She had a fake smile on and then shut the door and closed the blinds. She sat down and frowned. Angrily. She sat next to Nathanaël in the back and pulled out her notebook and sketch pad. But instead of actually taking notes, she started to sketch the classroom to shake it off. I felt bad for her. It seemed the day wouldn't get any better. "Ok, class, today we have a project today!" Ms. Bustier said. Then, she announced that they would work in threes and assigned trios. I got paired with Marinette and Camilla. /RING!/ the bell rang, signaling dismissal. Me, Camilla, Adrienne, Marinette, Marin, Nina and Nino went to our house. Marin was blushing beside Adrienne. /Awwww/ I thought, /they'd be cute together./ Ok, I guess I'm shipping Marienne. Along with Ladrien. I saw Adrienne looking at me, so I quickly looked away. "Cam?" I asked. "Uuuugh!" She screamed. We all jumped in surprise. But she had already started her rant. "My director was so mean! He said to hurry because we just had to finish the movie by next week! It's so weird! I mean, I love the movie, the script, the characters, the outfits, but when your so rushed you either accidentally trip or accidentally rip the dress your wearing and have the director yell at you because of a little mistake when your being rushed, for heavens sake!" We all stared. Nino had a fiery look in his eyes and so did Alya. "I definitely need her for a few lyrics." He said. But she still went on. "And on Friday, PERFECT LITTLE MISS CASSANDRA HAD TO RUIN IT ALL!!! She 'ACCIDENTALLY' spilled paint all over the dress of Cinderella, WHICH WAS ME!!!!! THE DIRECTOR SAID THAT IT WAS OK, BUT WHEN MY FRIEND ALIANA ACCIDENTALLY TRIPPED AND KNOCKED A BUCKET OF PAINT OVER CASSANDRA'S OUTFIT, HE STARTED YELLING AT HER!!! THEN AT THE STUDIO I DID RECORDING MY SONGS, STUPID CASSANDRA HAD TO SERIOUSLY 'ACCIDENTALLY TRIP'!!!!!? SINCE WHEN HAS SHE NEVER STOPPED TO RUIN SOMEONE ELSE'S LIFE????? NEVER!!!!!" She yelled, a smidge of sadness in her voice. "Do you have any other rhyming lyrics?" Nino asked. "Not now, to be honest, I'm kinda in the middle of my own song." She said wearily." She looked sad. "When will I get the attention I deserve?" She asked. "Camilla!" My father's voice boomed, then small. I saw him coming around the corner of the stairs. He smiled. "Welcome back, how are you?" He asked, but noticing her eyes and facial expression. "What's wrong, let's go talk." He said, and they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 in a row? Lucky me! I must have a lot of time! (Lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't do it yet, but I'll try to finish it by Tomorrow


	4. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE AND MAYBE SPIN THE BOTTLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make up chapter

"Yeah... uh huh, ok... OMG! YES!" Camilla practically squealed.  
"What are you doing? And thinking?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Can we go to the Dupain-Chengs'? Please????" Camilla asked, in those adorable baby doll eyes, did I mention, she learned from moi?  
"Fine... Just call Adrien and we can go." I replied, regretting every word in defeat.  
"Yay!" She said, celebrating and doing a little celebration dance.  
I was so screwed. I kept thinking, Dammit, I'm screwed. Like, seriously.  
"Adrien!" She called up the stairs. "C'mon, we're going to the Dupain-Chengs'!"  
"Their bakery?" He said, climbing down the stairs.  
"Yes, the bakery! Let's go!" Camilla said, grabbing our arms and pulling us into the seats of our new limo.  
We arrived there and found Alya, Al, Nino, and Nina waiting for us.  
"What're you guys doing here?" I asked them.  
"Hold on!" Alya said, covering her hand over the mic of the phone. "Mari... Yeah, but can you please open up? We're here... Yeah, ALL of us... Uh huh... Open up or I'll break down the door and I won't regret it!"  
"She's on a call..." Al said to us.  
Finally, the door clicked open. Marin was there. He blushed to see me. I kinda blushed too.  
***A few weeks ago***  
Patrol time! I transformed and went to meet LordBeetle at the Eiffel Tower.  
"Hi!" I said cheerfully.  
He jumped, appearing not to have noticed my arrival.  
"Hey," he said, looking at me. "Ready to start patrol?" He asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be!" I said.  
An hour later, I found LB sleeping. But I heard a beep come from his miraculous, and it only had two dots left!  
"LordBeetle!" I said, poking him. "Wake up! You're about to detransform!"  
Nothing. No matter how hard I poked, or how loud I talked... he stayed asleep. The final beep rung and he detransformed. All I saw was Marin, the cute funny guy in my class. He was LordBeetle. How did I not notice? I felt so dumb on the spot. I carried him home and left him in a lawn chair out on the balcony. I leapt away. The same question kept speeding through my mind: How did I not notice?  
***Present***  
Marin opened the door so we could come in.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"Uhh, wanna g-go out s-sometime?" He managed to say and stutter.  
"Sure." I replied.  
"I under-- wait, you said yes?" He said, surprised.  
"Yes," I repeated.  
He looked happy and relieved. But, YAY! I'm going on my first date! Like, my first date. I mean, sure I've been told since I'm a famous model, I'd have a lot of boyfriends, or on a lot of dates, but no. Our father is SO strict. He will freak out if he hears about this!  
Soon, we're all laying in different areas of Marinette's room, mostly around or on the carpet.  
"We're playing Truth or Dare!" Alya exclaimed.  
I stared at her. Why Truth or Dare??? Wait a second... NOOOOO, EVERYONE IS SHIPPING US!!!! I looked at my brother. He grinned at me, but looked shocked at the same time.  
"Adrienne!" Alya said.  
I jumped. Alya's voice had startled me, after all that time of silence.  
"Yeah?" I said.  
"Truth or Dare?" Alya asked.  
"Ummm, truth!" I replied.  
"Is it true that you and Marin are going on a date?" Al asked.  
I blushed. Yes, I had, but could I tell them?  
"Yes." I said.  
"You owe me 5 €!" Alya exclaimed to Nina.  
"Yeah, but who asked?" Nina asked.  
"Marin." I replied.  
"My ten € Al!" Nina exclaimed.  
I stared. THEY HAD A BET ON THIS?!?!? Wow, they shipped us too hard. Oh well.  
Then, I saw Camilla recording the whole thing on her phone.  
"CAMILLA!" I yelled.  
"What? At least I have proof of what happened to your children." She said innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Shared Kiss Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I haven't written in FOREVER. Here's the new chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Adrien visits Mari as Chat, and they accidentally share a kiss under the stars.

Sooo, I DONT KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME! I went to visit Mari as Chat, her brother was with my sister on a date, and her parents were out of town. Well, I have no idea what to do! Ok, so, I landed on her balcony.

"Hello  _purrincess,_ mighty fine evening tonight, hm?" I said.

"Chaton! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Marinette said.

"My sister went on a date-" with your brother "- and I'm bored and I want to play!" I said, pouting.

Mari laughed.

"Chat, Oh my gosh, you visited me just because of all that! Well, now that I think of it, my bother is on a date, too." She said.

"Mari, can I have a cookie, or a croissant?" I asked her. 

"Fine, you silly kitty, come in, I just got some cookies fresh baked from the oven!" Marinette said, going down stairs.

I hopped inside. It was as cozy as always, but then I saw posters of me on the walls. Not as Chat, but as  _Adrien_ , but, why? As I stared at the posters, Mari came in.

"Uh, Chat?" She squeaked.

I turned around.

"Uh, Mari, those the cookies?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are." She said, setting the cookies on a table. 

"Mari," I said, munching on a cookie, "why do you have posters of that boy on your walls?" 

Mari turned as red as Ladybug's suit.

"Uhh, I use them for design inspiration!" She huffed. 

I turned around, riiiiight. I never said anything, but she walked me outside, under the stars.

"They're beautiful, the stars." Mari commented.

"Yeah, they are." I replied.

We turned at the same time, and our lips brushed against each other, but we froze, our lips still touching. We jumped apart.

"Sorry..." we both mumbled.

"Um, see ya." I said.

"Bye." Marinette said.

"Till next time..." I got my staff out and looked at Mari. "M'lady." I added, smiling and disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh, drama!


	6. A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans, ITS MARI'S TURN TO TALK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! ITS ALL GOOD!

What the fuck did he mean by  _m'lady?_ He didn't know I was Ladybug did he? Shit, he did! So much for secret identities! Soon, Marin returned from his date.

"How'd it go?" I asked, making fun of him.

"Fuck off Mari, we went to the Lourve and the Eiffel Tower. It was beautiful. But not as breath taking as her." He sighed dreamily.

"So are you guys an item?" I asked. 

He looked at me like Clayton had taken Adrienne away from their convo.

"Uhhh, maybe." He replied.

"Ok, night." I said, dissapearing under the covers of my bed.

"Wait, aren't you going to ask me for the real answer?" He asked.

I didn't reply, knowing what to do.

"We are..." he said slowly. 

But I didn't catch the rest of it because I fell asleep, deaf to anything else.

 Soon, I dreamed that Adrien had proclaimed his love to Chloe, and Chloe accepted, and they got married. I woke up in tears. Hopefully it wouldn't happen. Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short, but there you go, I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON IT

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, I will only be able to update on Friday, and, or Saturday. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
